Germs
|image = Germs (Title Card).png|partOfSeason = 1|episodeNumber = 06|airDate = April 20, 2001|writer = Jhonen Vasquez Rob Hummel|previousEpisode = Walk Of Doom|nextEpisode = Dark Harvest}} Plot Summary Zim and GIR watch the end of Intestines of Warwhere the humans have discovered the Aliens' weakness; germs, and is using this new found knowledge to restore peace on Earth. As the film ends, Zim mockingly laughs along with GIR, both convinced that any race with a proneness to germs are inferior and then goes down to his base, proceeding to try a demo pair of germ vision goggles. Though confident at first, Zim becomes a germaphobe seconds later. Now shaking in fear, he orders the full version from Callnowia. Soon, Zim's package arrives at his doorstep. Clearly able to see the germs around him, he snivels over the amount of bacteria and gets his cleaning equipment while GIR returns to the base holding a muddy pig. Themalfunctioning SIR goes elsewhere, and Zim begins to sanitize his home along with his computer. A while later, Zim inhales the scent of his germ free base, admiring his work. However, he spots a small germ crawling in the cracks of his kitchen, which he exterminates moments later. Before Zim can proclaim his so-called victory over the small pests, GIR arrives at the base and lets loose another army or germs upon his arrival. To make matters worse, GIR begins to roll around the living room, making Zim tell his henchman to stop. Believing Zim was simply in a grouchy mood, GIR walks forward to him and tries to hug him. Zim's first resort was to run outside, but has been proved useless and ran back inside to escape the massive amount of germs outside, only to have GIR successively fully hug him. To get GIR out of the way, Zim puts him back into his dog suit and ties him to a tree in his front yard. Suddenly, Zim remembers about his mission as an "Invader" Zim tries to clear his mind of his fear by calling the Tallest so he can report his current progress. Inside the Massive, Red and Purple groan after hearing Zim's call and discuss they should have sent him somewhere much more dangerous before answering the transmission. Zim tries to tell his leaders that all is going well, but is distracted by the ever growing number of germs getting into his base until he begins to yell out that he will destroy all of the germs in his sight, laughing evilly before the connection goes dead. As the screen buzzes, Purple asks Red if he was scared by that as well, to which he nods. Low on disinfectant, Zim goes outside and unties GIR from the tree so they can go and get more cleaning products. He sprays his robot to clean him and then both leave. By the time they reach the store, it is night time. GIR is the first to spot the store and tries to run over to its, but is repeatedly stopped by Zim, who is spraying the area in front of him. Annoyed, GIR grabs the can of disinfectant to get more out. Suddenly, he spots a MacMeaties restaurant and runs over to the building—along with the can. Zim follows his henchman into the fast food restaurant, and looks in horror at that filth-covered customers inside. Upon finding GIR, the Irken makes a surprising discovery; the burgers are completely free of germs. Zim is told why they serve germ-free meat by an employee, as well as what they are made of: Used napkins. Realizing he could use this as a way around his fear, Zim demands to have the restaurant's meat. The next day, Zim arrives at school covered in meat and greets his fellow students enthusiastically as they stare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1